


Too Skinny?

by Alohoemora



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Beefy Bucky, Domestic Fluff, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Neck Kissing, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Supportive Bucky Barnes, Supportive Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alohoemora/pseuds/Alohoemora
Summary: After hearing so many times how thin he is, Steve decides to ask if Bucky thinks he's too thin.





	Too Skinny?

Steve knows he's far from normal, especially his body. Besides all his ailments, he's 23 weighing in at only 95 pounds. He just might be the skinniest guy in Brooklyn. And it doesn't help that his boyfriend is working up to be a premium side of beef. He know Bucky wants to stay in good shape, and Steve would always support him with that. It just feels like he's a Chihuahua with a Pitbull boyfriend.

After a few of the girls at work told Steve how jealous they were of how thin he was, and how they'd kill to have a body like his, he's been feeling self conscious lately, and Bucky's noticed. So one morning while Steve was in the kitchen washing a bowl out after having some cereal, Bucky walked in and said "Mornin' Babe." Wrapping an arm around Steve's waist, before kissing his neck.

Steve smiled a little and said "Morning. You gotta work today?"

The brunette said "Nah, I'm off today. You?"

"Nope. I don't work again till Friday."

Bucky smiled and said "Really? Well then, I guess I get you all to myself today." Kissing his neck again before putting his big hands on the blonds tiny hips. 

Steve giggled and tried turning away as Bucky kissed his neck, moving up to kiss under his ear. Steve half-heartedly shook him off and said "Down boy." And the brunette chuckled before smacking the blonds ass and went to sit at their small dinner table.

Bucky sighed and said "Alright, what's wrong?"

Steve raised an eyebrow at him and asked "What do you mean?"

Bucky gave him a look and asked "Steven Grant, in all the years we've known each other, I think I can tell when something's eating at you. What's up, Babe?"

Steve blinked and then said "Good point...Can I ask you something, and if I do, will you promise not to laugh?"

Bucky nodded and said "Of course."

Steve turned fully to face him and leaned up against the counter. He sighed and asked "Do you think I'm too skinny?" 

He watched as the brunette's eyebrows slowly rose up and an amused look spread across his face, but he fought a little to keep it back. Steve gave him a look and said "I mean it Bucky. A couple of the girls at work said they'd kill to be as thin as I am, and I always get cracks about how I need to eat a sandwich, and how unhealthy I look, it's buggin' me here. Do you think I'm too skinny?"

The brunette shook his head and said "Babe, your body just works different. Yeah you're tiny for a guy your age and whatnot, but it's not like you're starvin' yourself, you eat like a damn horse some days. You just got a crazy high metabolism, and you can't put any weight on, is all. That ain't a bad thing, Baby."

The blond nodded and said "Yeah, I guess that's true. I've had tons of people ask me if I have an eating disorder, and I get called _'Manorexia'_ by some of the guys at work.."

Bucky nodded and asked "You need me to go down there and have a little chat with 'em? Beat someone up? Cause I'd do that for you in a heartbeat, Babe." 

Steve chuckled and said "No, it's alright...Sorry for bugging you with this, I just wanted to know."

Bucky shook his head and said "No, it's alright. I think you're perfect Babe, you know that. I'd love you no matter what you look like. You're not my boyfriend cause of your looks or your body, ya know."

Steve nodded and said "I know. But...What if I wanted to try and, by some miracle, try to get stronger? Probably not at your level, but strong for _me_ strong?"

The brunette shrugged and said "Then that's up to you. If you wanna do that, if your body would even  _let_ you do that, great, I'd love to help you out if you wanted. But if you don't, that's fine to. It's your body Stevie, do what you think is best for you."

Steve smiled and asked "When did you get so wise?" 

Bucky stood from his seat and smirked saying "Since after we first met." He walked up to Steve, wrapped his arm around his waist in a side hug and kissed his blond hair. "I love you, you know that right?"

The blond nodded and said "I know, I love you to." He smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips before asking "You feel like doing anything today?"

The brunette grinned and said "Yeah, you." 

They both laughed and Steve said "Well I like that idea." And Bucky winked at him before lifting him up with ease before whisking him off back to their bedroom.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_A/N: Accidentally posted too early, but here's the rest._ **


End file.
